


Two Idiots in a Cell

by ILikeTurkey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Gray loves natsu too much, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, sex in a holding cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeTurkey/pseuds/ILikeTurkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray get arrested after a drunken fight at the bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots in a Cell

"My name is officer Scarlet. Do you have any clue to why I locked you two up? Natsu Dragneel? Gray Fullbuster?" Natsu giggled and Gray shrugged drunkenly, barely having enough consciousness to even keep his eyelids from dropping closed. Both men slouched awkwardly on the bench, draped over each other to where if one leaned over in any type of way, both would end up crashing to the ground.

The police officer's patience threaded as she watched both of the drunk fucks giggle to themselves, and not answer her question. She took the clipboard she was holding and slammed it against the wall above their heads, the force nearly breaking it into two. Both men jerked awake, eyes wearily watching the now terrifying officer.

"I said," the woman stated, straightening her back and glaring down at the two drunkards. "Do you two know why you're in here?"

Gray, seemingly more sober than the other, spoke up in a relaxed tone.

"Probably 'cause we're fuckin A'."

Natsu gave a hearty laugh at that, infuriating officer Scarlet beyond words. It took every ounce of her strength to not lash out at the two dumbasses who ended up in her police station for such a stupid reason. She collected herself, then resumed talking.

"You're lucky that Fairy Tail's manager didn't want to press charges against you...he actually thought the whole incident was quite entertaining, but the chief advisor, as I shall state in quotes, said to 'Throw their drunk asses in jail.'"

Natsu glared at Gray. "See? I told you Mira's tired of the shit you start there. She threw _you_ in jail."

Gray looked over and sent a confused glare back at his friend. "You're in here _too_ , genius."

Natsu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he glanced around the cell.

"...Well damn."

The officer scanned over the reports one more time before looking at the two idiots sitting before her. "Since there weren't any charges from any of the people who you drunkenly assaulted-"

"Hey, we kicked their asses AFTER those bastards from Raven Tail decided to open their ugly mouths," Natsu cut in. "We're not the ones to blame."

Gray grinned. "It was still fun either way though, right?"

"Hell yeah" Natsu laughed, holding his stomach. "It was awesome to watch you kick that guy over the bar."

Gray grabbed his side. "What about you throwing that table at that big nosed jackass who busted a glass on your head? Oh. There's a little red going down your face."

Natsu reached up. "Seriously?" He brings his hand back down. "Oh...Look Gray, I'm bleeding!"

They both cracked up, hysterically laughing as the officer watched.

 _'These guys are idiots.'_ "Well," the officer raised her voice to grab hold of the two's attention. "Since there were no charges pressed by anyone, we're just going to keep you two overnight. Hopefully when you sober up, you'll look back and reflect on your actions. Good night."

As the officer turned to leave, Gray leaned back against the wall, causing Natsu to fall off of the bench. "Oh, we will. We'll reflect real good on how to beat those dumbasses twice as hard as we did tonight, before we get arrested again."

The officer remained silent as she walked out of the cell, locking it behind her.

Natsu sneezed and rushed up to the bars, calling out to the officer.

"Can I at least get a box of tissues, since we're staying here all night?"

Officer Scarlet turned around and looked at Natsu, confusion apparent on her face. She shrugged and took a box off of a nearby desk and threw it through the bars. Natsu caught it with a grin.

"Thanks! Goodnight, officer!"

The woman disappeared behind a wall, turning off the lights behind her, leaving his section of the cell relatively dark. Natsu turned to Gray with a mischievous glint in his eye, who in return gave a confused look, eying the box of tissues suspiciously. Natsu put a finger over his mouth and winked.

"Shhh, gotta keep quiet so they won't hear."

* * *

"What happened here?"

Mira stopped sweeping and sighed, looking at a broken table.

"Natsu and Gray got into a fight with some men from Raven Tail."

"Beat the shit outta them too, Laxus added, emerging from the back.

"Those guys had it comin'. They need to learn that they ain't got shit on Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded and looked around.

"Where are they now?"

Mira looked shamefully at the floor, and Laxus smiled wide.

"She called the cops on them."

Lucy's eyes bulged and she stared at Mirajane, unbelieving.

"Seriously? _You_ did that, Mira?"

The woman dropped her broom and covered her face with her hands.

"Yes, I did! Should I go get them out?"

Lucy climbed up on a bar stool, smiling.

"Hell no, what started the fight anyways?"

Laxus grabbed the broom and and picked up where Mira left off.

"There were actually two fights. The first one started between Natsu and Gray themselves. They were probably debating on who was gonna get it after work-"

"Shut the hell up, Laxus." Cana said, coming from the back while holding two empty beer bottles. "There's no debate on who gets it everyday after work-"

"And what is IT exactly?" Lucy questioned.

"Nothing, Lucy. Just tell her what happened, please" Mirajane said, her face redder than the dress she was wearing.

"Okay," Cana slurred, sitting down next to Lucy.

"So the boys were doing the usual, you know, arguing then sucking face in the corner over there, then some bastards from Raven Tail started giving them shit about it, and" She tried to take a swig from one of the bottles, looking angry when she came up empty. "The rest is history."

"Why can't those Raven Tail pricks just stay at their own bar?"

"They love the rivalry. The competition. That's why those dumbasses stay over here" Laxus answered.

"Yeah," Cana added. "I'll have to go get the boys out first thing in the morning."

"Why?"

She shrugged, smiling to herself.

"We have to be ready for when Raven Tail retaliates. Plus, I gotta pick up a certain tape at the station in the morning." 

* * *

 

"The fuck you mean 'they won't hear?' I'm pretty sure they hear everything we're saying-"

"Gray. Shut up. It's late at night, and mostly everyone who works in this division has already gone home. And if anyone is left, just keep quiet for that. Let's give the people back at Fairy Tail something to talk about for the next few weeks."

Natsu leaned down and gave Gray a chaste kiss before dropping down onto his knees. Gray's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when realizing what Natsu was planning to do.

"Natsu, stop. You're drunk. This isn't right."

Natsu stopped reaching to get into Gray's pants and looked up at him, a feral grin on his face.

"I can hold my liquor, Gray. I'm completely sober."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

Natsu chuckled, running his free hand up Gray's thigh. "You don't have to. Just know that when I first fucked you after we became...a thing, all those times I told you I loved you, I meant them."

Gray slapped a hand over his eyes, deciding that the confession was all of the proof he needed. Right after Gray told Natsu how he felt, Natsu got 'drunk', and they ended up rutting like rabbits in an alley next to the bar. Even though it was filthy and very shameful, Gray felt as if it was the most romantic thing in the world because throughout the whole time they were on the side of that building, Natsu continuously whispered I love you in Gray's ear. The next morning, Natsu claimed that he hadn't remembered any of it, which broke Gray inside a little, but he still ended up getting his feelings returned.

Gray just wished that Natsu would've told him sooner, and in someplace other than this holding cell.

"Just keep going," Gray mumbled, and Natsu didn't hesitate with undoing his belt and reaching into Gray's pants, palming him over his underwear. Soft moans sounded from above Natsu, and he smiled. He snaked his hand beneath the waistband of Gray's briefs, looking up to see his face.

Sage eyes met cobalt ones.

Natsu ran his fingers over Gray's shaft and his breath hitched. He pulled out Gray's cock, stroking it a few times, eyes not leaving Gray's heavy lidded ones. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Gray's crown, never breaking eye contact.

Gray fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch as Natsu swallowed him down, but as soon as he felt that wet heat encase him, Gray's eyes snapped shut and he threw his head back with a pleasured moan. Natsu continued to go down on him relentlessly, watching every single expression that danced over Gray's face.

Natsu shot hard when Gray reached down and tangled his hands through his hair, roughly pulling his head up to where their eyes were level. Gray's eyes wavered as he panted to catch his breath, and Natsu struggled to not break out of Gray's hold and smash his lips to his lover's. Gray collected himself to where he could finally talk.

"I wanna touch you too."

Natsu smiled and nodded, pulling Gray from the bench and sitting him on his awaiting lap. He put his legs on to outside of Gray's, giving him more room. Gray immediately dove for Natsu's belt, undoing it and had Natsu's cock out in a split second. Natsu grabbed Gray's dick and began stroking, and Gray followed in suit. They started off slow, enjoying the feeling of their closeness, sharing laboured breaths together, and exchanging heated gazes. It wasn't until Natsu started feeling the pressure building in the pit of his stomach that he actually wanted to speed things up for both of them, and by the way Gray was panting in his ear, Natsu could tell he wanted the same. Natsu squeezed Gray's length a little tighter, feeling him do the same with him in response, and sped up his pace. Natsu breathing went ragged and Gray screwed his eyes shut as he neared his climax.

The moment was perfect. Natsu's eyes were gleaming with his pure, raw emotion for Gray, and Gray couldn't help but wrap his free arm around Natsu, trying to pull him impossibly closer to share this intimate moment together. The feeling of Gray's hand clutching at his back, on his cock, _his scent_ , threw Natsu over the edge. He came with his nose stuffed in the junction where Gray's neck met his shoulder, biting down as he spilled over Gray's trembling hand. The sudden jolt of pain pushed Gray over, his lover's name deftly on his tongue.

They sat through the aftershocks together, peppering kisses on any skin they could reach, holding onto the moment of pure bliss before it slipped away completely.

Minutes passed by, and the two were still in their close embrace. Gray didn't want to move at first, but after a while, the cum drying on his hand got pretty gross. Natsu sensed that it was bothering Gray, so he reached behind him and grabbed the box of tissues he requested for earlier, offering it to Gray with a little grin.

Gray cleaned the jizz off of his hand, frowning deeply when seeing Natsu lift his hand up and start licking it off.

"...Why?"

Natsu winked and wrapped his arms around Gray, laughing at his disgusted expression.

"I don't want _any_ of you to go to waste."

* * *

 

Gray woke up to the rattling of keys. He opened one eye, seeing the same officer who locked them up the night prior, sliding open the cell's door with a blush high on her face.

"You two look -cough- relaxed."

Gray raised an eyebrow, confused.

He heard some soft snores from beside him and looked over, meeting Natsu's childlike sleeping face. Gray smiled and brushed the backside of his hand over Natsu's cheek lovingly. Sage eyes fluttered open, and a smile creeped its way onto Natsu's face.

The officer cleared her throat loudly.

"You're free to go home. Miss Alberona is waiting for both of you in the lobby."

Natsu stood up first, stretching out his legs before pulling Gray up. They headed for the exit but Gray stopped and turned around, scanning the cell because he had a feeling that this was going to end badly and-

Shit.

There was a camera mounted on the wall, right across from the place they were jerking each other off.

Gray flushed red and rushed pass the officer, but Natsu stayed behind. "Bye officer Scarlet. Until next time." Natsu winked then rushed after Gray

When the three finally walked out of the police station, Cana was the first to talk.

"Did you have fun in there?"

Natsu grinned and laced his fingers with Gray's. "Damn right we did!"

Gray looked at Cana, and she looked at Gray with a knowing smirk.

"I can imagine," She pulled a small disc out from her bag, waving it around, and Gray's eyes widened slightly. "But I'm sure that the real thing is better."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You damn voyeur."

Cana laughed, and Natsu whispered in her ear.

_"Make me a copy of that, ok?"_

Gray glared at his idiot and punched him in the arm.

Natsu couldn't wait for the next time Raven Tail decided to send more of their bastards to Fairy Tail. Maybe next time he'll try to get arrested on purpose, just so he could try something else with Gray.

Oh, he just could not wait.


End file.
